


Out of Zone

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Scritta per il Secret Santa del TC&TH in risposta a questo prompt:Sentinel/Guide!AU se possibile... Personaggio A va in Zone (o si ammala) e non c’è nessuno che lo può aiutare. Nessuno sa che personaggio B è una Guida (o semplicemente ha qualcosa che può curare personaggio A) e personaggio B è diviso fra salvare personaggio A e mantenere il segreto di ciò che è (o possiede).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexisriversong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/gifts).



> Prima di tutto buon Natale ^_^ spero di aver scelto una coppia che ti piace e di aver messo nella fic quello che volevi. Su alcune cose ero un po’ incerta, perché di Sentinel/Guide non ho mai scritto molto, quindi spero non ci siano castronerie.

Seduta per terra nella asettica stanza bianca, la ragazza dai capelli verdi e rosa mastica rumorosamente una gomma e tamburella con le unghie laccate di nero sulle mattonelle immacolate del pavimento.

La porta si apre e un uomo in camice bianco entra reggendo una cartelletta, ma si tiene a debita distanza dalla giovane, che sorride strafottente.

“Cos’è, il mio calcio nelle palle fa ancora male?” domanda, picchiettando con un dito sul suo anfibio.

“Lei è libera di andare - le dice l’uomo, ignorando la sua provocazione - Non è una Guida.”

“Io ve l’avevo detto dal principio.”

“C’erano fondati indizi che ci portavano a crederlo e dovevamo accertarcene.”

“Ma vaffanculo - ringhia lei, grattandosi la testa - ho ancora la colla dei vostri fottuti elettrodi tra i capelli, dovreste pagarmi il parrucchiere e invece nemmeno mi rimborserete la giornata di lavoro persa.”

“Firmi qui” le dice il medico, porgendole la cartelletta e una penna.

La ragazza firma, getta i documenti a terra, ma tiene la penna, infilandola nel taschino del vecchio chiodo sdrucito, sfidandolo con lo sguardo a dirle qualcosa.

“L’ascensore è in fondo al corridoio sulla destra, salga fino al piano terra.”

La giovane si alza, dà un calcio ai fogli sparpagliandoli ulteriormente, e lo sorpassa senza salutare.

L’uomo sospira, e alla fine si gira verso di lei, sbottando: “Vuole spiegarmi il motivo di tanta ostilità nei confronti del governo del suo Paese?”

“Se non ci arrivi da solo - risponde lei incrociando le braccia al petto - sei più coglione di quello che sembri, e con la faccia da culo che ti ritrovi, credimi, è un’impresa.”

“Potrei farla arrestare per questi insulti, sa?”

“Ecco, bravo, questa è la via più rapida per guadagnare consensi tra la gente.”

“La gente che noi cerchiamo di proteggere.”

“Il fine non giustifica i mezzi! Voi rapite letteralmente le Guide, le strappate ai loro affetti e alle loro famiglie, le costringete a lavorare per voi qui alla Torre, controllate ogni aspetto della loro vita e li considerate solo carne da macello: durante le missioni sono a rischio molto più delle Sentinelle, dal momento che non hanno gli stessi sensi ipersviluppati.”

“In cambio dei loro servigi le Guide hanno uno stipendio faraonico che gli permette di avere di tutto ciò che vogliono: a me non sembra così malvagia come prospettiva di vita.”

“Ma non possono rifiutarsi! Questa è schiavitù, proprio non ci arrivate?”

“È una questione di sicurezza nazionale.”

“Schiaffatela su per il culo la tua sicurezza!” esclama lei, tirando un calcio alla porta, poi se ne va.

Il cellulare dell’uomo suona: è il MI6. Grandioso, proprio quello che ci voleva a coronamento di una splendida giornata di merda.

“Novità, dottor Lange?”

“No, purtroppo si trattava di un falso allarme, il soggetto non si è rivelato essere una Guida.”

“Alternative?”

“Aspetto i risultati dei test di altri due soggetti, dovrebbero arrivare domani.”

“Acceleri le procedure, potremmo averne bisogno in fretta.”

“Ma-”

“Acceleri dottore, o la prossima volta non sarò io a chiamarla.”

Tanner chiude la comunicazione e sospira: non ci voleva, 007 è scoperto e comunque il test di compatibilità con una eventuale Guida è lungo, e loro potrebbero non avere tutto quel tempo.

“Bill, M ti vuole nel suo ufficio” annuncia Moneypenny, mentre con lo sguardo lo supplica di darle una buona notizia, e Bill è costretto a negargliela, scuotendo la testa.

“Immagino che dalla sezione medica non ci siano buone notizie” osserva M, corrugando la fronte davanti all’aria abbattuta di Tanner.

“Mi dispiace signora, era un falso allarme. Ho comunque chiesto al dottor Lange di trovarmi qualcuno nel più breve tempo possibile.”

“Dodici ore al prossimo rendez-vous con 008. Se lo mancherà dovrò mandare 007 a cercarlo.”

“Ma senza una Guida-”

“Con 007 non cambia poi molto: la sua ultima Guida, Madeleine, si è ritrovata sbattuta fuori dalla sua mente nel bel mezzo di una missione e non è più riuscita a stabilire un legame.”

“È estremamente difficile trovare una Guida per una Sentinella completa.”

“Abbiamo ancora dodici ore - osserva M, pur non nutrendo particolari speranze - sollecita ancora la sezione medica.”

 

L’uomo che si presenta al cospetto di Bond è sulla trentina, indossa vestiti di buona fattura, è rasato e ha un viso piacente; è leggermente nervoso, ma non troppo, e non sembra particolarmente infastidito dall’essere stato convocato alla Torre di corsa e senza molte spiegazioni: dev’essere dunque una Guida collaudata, che sa che a loro non vengono mai forniti i dettagli delle operazioni, poiché devono solo tener fuori le Sentinelle dalla Zone.

“Signor Bond, Russel Stone” si presenta, porgendogli la mano.

“Chiamai James - lo corregge subito - dovremmo cercare di formare un legame, sai com’è.”

“Ah, certo…”

Perfetto, in meno di un minuto è già riuscito a metterlo in imbarazzo: è sicuro che M, che lo osserva al di là del finto specchio, ne sarà entusiasta.

“Dunque James, mi hanno informato che non abbiamo molto tempo, quindi mi permetti di iniziare subito?”

Se non altro questo chiede il permesso, prima di intrufolarsi nella sua mente come se fosse un magazzino disordinato da ripulire. Non che abbia molte speranze di combinare qualcosa, a dire il vero.

James si stringe nelle spalle con noncuranza. “Fai pure.”

La Guida si concentra, cercando un accesso nella sua mente, ma non riesce a stabilire un contatto; si agita sulla sedia e inizia a sudare: nulla di troppo evidente, ma Bond può fiutare l’odore della sua traspirazione.

“È strano - si giustifica la Guida con un sorriso tirato - di solito non capita mai.”

“Lo dici spesso anche a tua moglie?”

Stone cerca di scrollarsi di dosso la battuta con una risatina, ma è evidente che è infastidito.

M lo ucciderà.

“Posso provare a toccarti? A volte aiuta il legame.”

James gli porge la mano, e questa volta Stone visualizza qualcosa nella mente di Bond, ma è solo una lunga distesa di filo spinato in mezzo alla brughiera spoglia, e quando prova a toccarlo, gli brucia una mano.

Stone si ritrae guaendo: “Sarebbe molto più facile se cercassi di controllare i tuoi sensi e abbassare le difese per farmi entrare: è una delle prime cose che insegnano a una Sentinella.”

“Non farò nulla del genere.”

“Ma…”

“Vedi Russel, le missioni sul campo non sono come le prove in questa stanzetta, le mie condizioni della mia mente saranno esattamente come le hai viste ora, inoltre non sarai mai abbastanza vicino a me da potermi toccare, a meno che tu non voglia andare incontro a una fine prematura, pertanto se non riesci a fare il tuo lavoro qui, non ci riuscirai nemmeno là fuori.”

Detto questo, si alza e bussa sul finto specchio.

“Nessun legame, andrò da solo.”

“Il legame presuppone fiducia reciproca - gli fa notare Stone con livore - E tu non l’hai avuta dal principio.”

“No” conferma Bond senza scomporsi, poi lascia la stanza.

“Ha ragione lui - lo aggredisce M appena lo vede - Le Guide sono già abbastanza rare, se poi tu fai di tutto per boicottarle…”

M non è né Guida né Sentinella, non può capire cosa si prova ad avere nella propria mente una persona che non è quella giusta: i meccanismi di difesa scattano automatici e la respingono, c’è poco da fare; non che James sappia cosa si prova ad avere la giusta Guida per esperienza personale, perché non ne ha mai trovata una che durasse più di qualche mese, ne ha solo sentito parlare da altre Sentinelle, come 006, che ha Eve.

“Cos’è, ti preoccupi per me?” chiede sardonico.

“Sei una delle poche Sentinelle complete, la tua morte mi causerebbe non pochi problemi con il Consiglio della Torre.”

“Allora cercherò di non farmi ammazzare.”

 

James raggiunge da solo e a piedi il punto del rendez-vous mancato di 008.

In un mondo dominato dalla tecnologia, il governo ha scoperto che per combattere il crimine la soluzione più efficace era usarne il meno possibile: qualunque congegno elettronico può essere disturbato, hackerato, manomesso, e allora è meglio affidarsi ai sensi ipersviluppati delle Sentinelle, che di tecnologia non hanno bisogno. Certo, c’è la Zone quale effetto collaterale, che è una notevole seccatura, ma il governo ha risolto reclutando forzosamente le Guide, assieme alle Sentinelle.

007 avanza nella boscaglia fitta, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, e dopo un po’ capta un forte odore di sangue; si concentra, inspira a fondo: è sangue umano, ma non quello di una persona viva, è di qualcuno morto da almeno un giorno e proviene dalla zona centrale del bosco, ed è assai probabile che si tratti di 008, lasciato nel bosco a bella posta.

Sembra proprio una trappola architettata per attirare una Sentinella, talmente evidente che farebbe pensare che i nemici siano un branco di idioti; però il fatto che siano riusciti ad uccidere un agente segreto lo fa essere particolarmente cauto: deve vagliare tutte le ipotesi prima di muoversi e agire.

James torna indietro, sempre all’erta, compie un largo giro ai limiti del bosco fino ad incontrare un torrente tumultuoso che gli blocca il cammino, ma sente chiaramente le voci di alcune persone che sussurrano al di là della riva, certe che il rumore dell’acqua copra le loro voci. Non alle sue orecchie, però.

“Aspettiamo da più di due giorni, secondo me non verrà più nessuno.”

“Il capo ha detto che aspetterà finché non si farà vedere qualcuno.”

“Bah, fanculo anche a lui.”

007 monta il fucile di precisione e poi cerca i due criminali mimetizzati tra le sterpaglie: sa che è pericoloso usare vista e udito assieme per determinare la loro posizione, aumenta la possibilità di andare in Zone, ma la missione è più importante. Li individua e preme il grilletto freddandone uno sul colpo, mentre l’altro ha tempo di dare l’allarme prima che lo uccida.

C’è un terzo uomo che si sta avvicinando, ma 007 non fa in tempo a voltarsi e sparare perché viene colpito sulla schiena da una pistola elettrica, e poiché i suoi sensi sono amplificati, lo è anche il dolore, che già in condizioni normali sarebbe lancinante. Cerca di smorzare le sensazioni nella sua mente, ma questa volta non può farcela, è troppo sovraccarico.

“Sapevo che il MI6 avrebbe mandato qualcuno - dice l’uomo che l’ha colpito - e visto che il tuo collega è morto prima di parlare, mi divertirò a interrogare te.”

Tuttavia James, con un disperato colpo di reni rotola sulla schiena e si lascia scivolare nel torrente, e prima che il denso caos della Zone lo abbranchi, pensa che è comunque una fine migliore che farsi catturare vivo.

 

Il mattino dopo, più a valle, Q sta ispezionando una piccola discarica abusiva lungo il torrente.

Dove la gente vede solo spazzatura di cui disfarsi, lui vede motori, ventole, cavi,  chip e schede di memoria. È alla perenne ricerca di componenti per i suoi computer e preferisce costruirli da sé, piuttosto che comprarli: prima di tutto i suoi sono più affidabili e, se usa un suo software personale invece di quelli in commercio, non c’è pericolo di essere spiato: per una Guida non dichiarata la prudenza non è mai troppa.

Ha appena finito di smontare un vecchio stereo quando, alzando gli occhi, vede qualcosa di grosso impigliato tra i cespugli della riva, e la situazione gli è subito chiara.

È un uomo.

È ancora vivo.

È una Sentinella.

È in Zone.

 _“Perché diavolo non sono rimasto a dormire fino a mezzogiorno?”_ pensa con un sospiro pesante.

Aiutare una Sentinella è dannatamente rischioso per lui: tutte le Sentinelle lavorano per il governo, quindi verranno a cercarlo, e se lui lo aiuta lo scopriranno, lo porteranno alla Torre, e tutta la sua vita sarà dedicata esclusivamente a mantenere l'equilibrio mentale delle Sentinelle, pertanto la cosa più saggia sarebbe di voltarsi, tornarsene da dove è venuto e fare finta di non aver visto nulla. Ma Q è uno che raccoglie tutti i gatti randagi che trova perché gli fanno pena, perciò abbandonare al suo destino una persona bisognosa d’aiuto è fuori discussione.

Inoltre è affascinato dalla sua stessa reazione a quell’uomo: normalmente ha bisogno di toccare la persona la prima volta per capire se è una Sentinella, mentre con lui l’ha percepito immediatamente, e a una certa distanza, come se tra di loro ci fosse una sintonia naturale.

Sa che sta per ficcarsi in grossi guai, ma recupera lo stesso un carrello della spesa abbandonato, ci carica a fatica l’uomo in trance, lo copre con un telo di plastica e lo spinge verso casa: per fortuna è ancora molto presto e in giro non c’è anima viva, quindi riesce a portarlo dentro senza essere visto dai vicini.

I gatti si affollano attorno a lui, annusando il nuovo arrivato con curiosità, mentre Q lo libera dei vestiti fradici, e non può fare a meno di notare che è un bell’uomo, nonostante le diverse cicatrici che segnano il suo corpo; poi scuote la testa a scacciare via quel pensiero inopportuno, lo asciuga con molta delicatezza, stando attento a non sfiorare la zona dov’è stato colpito dal taser, lo riveste con un accappatoio e lo copre con il plaid che tiene sulla poltrona, cercando di essere il più delicato e silenzioso possibile: anche se è in Zone, Q sa che quell’uomo sta percependo ogni cosa in maniera estremamente amplificata, compreso il freddo, il dolore e i rumori troppo forti, che diventano una tortura nella sua mente.

Poi si siede a gambe incrociate di fianco a lui, incerto sul da farsi: non ha mai usato i suoi poteri di Guida con nessuno, perché per tutta la vita ha tenuto segrete le sue abilità. Inoltre entrare nella mente di uno sconosciuto potrebbe provocare un trauma encefalico che danneggerebbe entrambi, ma anche ove andasse tutto bene e riuscisse a gestire la Zone e riportarlo indietro, il suo segreto verrebbe svelato.

Tuttavia sa che più aspetta, più c’è il rischio che quell’uomo non possa più uscire dalla Zone, di sicuro non da solo, e lui quel peso sulla coscienza non lo vuole.

“Ci siamo appena conosciuti e già mi crei tutti questi problemi - sospira Q, poi si toglie gli occhiali e li appoggia a terra accanto a sé - Va bene, proviamoci.”

Gli posa una mano sul braccio, si concentra ed entra nella sua mente.

Aveva sempre sentito parlare della Zone come di un caos assoluto, un viaggio a base di LSD in un paesaggio grottesco, dominato da suoni insopportabili e colori accecanti, invece si ritrova al centro di un piccolo cimitero abbandonato, circondato da colline brulle dall’erba giallastra, mentre un cielo plumbeo grava oppressivo su di lui.

 _“La brughiera_ \- è il suo primo pensiero - _siamo in Scozia.”_

Le colline hanno contorni sfocati e una nebbiolina leggera avvolge ogni cosa, spira un alito di vento non molto forte, ma gelido, e nonostante Q richiami con la mente un cappotto più pesante per coprirsi, il freddo gli si insinua sin dentro le ossa.

“Delizioso” sospira a mezza voce.

“E non hai ancora visto nulla” gli fa sapere una voce femminile dietro di lui.

Q si gira, trovandosi di fronte una bellissima donna dai capelli neri e gli occhi verdi, seduta su un sasso con le gambe accavallate, che lo guarda con aria a metà tra il divertito e il canzonatorio. “Faresti meglio ad andartene finché sei in tempo” aggiunge, indicando col mento le vecchie lapidi che lo circondano.

“Tu chi sei?”

“Una delle sue ultime Guide.”

“E sei in una di queste tombe?”

“Oh sì: qui ci sono persone che sono morte a causa sua, persone che ha perso, persone che hanno gettato la spugna e si sono allontanate. Dopotutto è un agente Double Oh, questo è il suo mondo e il suo destino, e se non te ne vai, ci farai presto compagnia.”

Q ricorda a se stesso che quella donna non è reale: è solo una proiezione mentale della Sentinella, un agente segreto, niente meno: non è stupito che il suo subconscio sia popolato da immagini tanto lugubri con il lavoro che fa.

“Ormai sono compromesso, tanto vale andare sino in fondo.”

“Non dovresti stare qui, non ne vale la pena” insiste lei.

“Se non ti spiace vorrei giudicarlo da solo.”

Q stende il braccio destro e la donna scompare, lasciandolo pensieroso: la Sentinella voleva metterlo in guardia, dargli la possibilità di scappare, e questo è singolare, perché in genere quegli individui pretendono che le Guide facciano il loro lavoro tenendoli lontano dalla Zone a tutti i costi e si comportano come se ogni cosa sia loro dovuto e considerano le Guide come meri strumenti operativi, non molti diversi da un palmare o un’auto di servizio.

Forse quest’uomo non è come tutti gli altri, da quel che vede attorno a sé sembra solo molto stanco e divorato dai sensi di colpa per le persone che ha perso, tuttavia, per scoprire chi sia veramente deve prima raggiungerlo ed estrarlo dalla sua stessa mente.

Apre il cancelletto arrugginito del piccolo cimitero, decide che è davvero deprimente e lo cancella, sostituendolo con un piccolo giardino ben curato, poi guarda in direzione dove prima era seduta la donna. Una debole traccia di sentiero si snoda, contorta e nervosa, verso l’orizzonte, bloccata qua e là da vecchi muretti in pietra ormai crollati, altro sintomo di quanto sia destabilizzata la sua mente, sotto l’apparente tranquillità di quel luogo.

La Guida ripete il gesto di prima, modellando con facilità l’ambiente circostante: il sentiero si spiana in una chiara linea retta, le pietre rotolano al loro posto ricostruendo i muretti di confine, ora netti e ordinati, e la nebbia si dirada, lasciando intravedere una costruzione in lontananza, dove termina il sentiero; il cielo non è ancora sereno, ma almeno non tira più vento e Q può smettere di battere i denti dal freddo.

È strano, non ha mai aiutato una Sentinella ad uscire dalla Zone, ha letto solo qualche manuale teorico, ma istintivamente sa cosa fare anche se si trova lì da pochi minuti appena; comunque, parlando di tempo, sa di non averne molto: l’uomo si trova in quelle condizioni da chissà quanto tempo e ogni secondo che passa lo avvicina di più al punto di non ritorno.

Affretta il passo verso la costruzione, una villa antica che porta evidenti segni di abbandono e decadimento: le tegole sono cadute dal tetto, le imposte sono scardinate, alcuni vetri sono infranti e i muri esterni portano i segni di un recente incendio che ha annerito la vernice un tempo bianca, mentre il prato davanti all’edificio è disseminato di piccoli crateri anneriti, come se qualcuno ci avesse fatto esplodere delle granate. Eventi catastrofici all’interno di una mente non sono mai un buon segno.

“Maledizione, spero di essere in tempo.”

Q muove le mani nell’aria per cancellare tutti i segni del caos, ma questa volta è più difficile: il processo è decisamente più lento e le buche del prato faticano a ricoprirsi di nuovo di terra, segno che è molto vicino alla coscienza della Sentinella.

Una volta che la facciata della villa ha riacquistato un aspetto più normale e meno da film dell’orrore, abbassa la maniglia del portone d’ingresso, comandando mentalmente alla serratura di aprirsi, ma non riesce a fare nemmeno un passo, perché subito dopo la porta si richiuse, quasi sbattendogli sul naso, e la serratura scatta nuovamente, chiudendosi.

“Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che non sei per niente collaborativo? - sbotta Q: quell’uomo è dannatamente indisponente - Fammi entrare.”

Forza di nuovo la porta, che questa volta resta aperta, e si ritrova in un lungo corridoio buio.

“Luci” comanda.

Le lampade a muro si accendono, illuminando un percorso ostruito da mobilia e stoviglie in pezzi, che Q rimette al suo posto con irritazione crescente.

“Sai, comincio a sospettare che la Zone sia solo uno dei tuoi problemi, qui è proprio una questione di disordine mentale.”

Arriva in un ampio salone con una scalinata che porta al piano superiore, anche questa ingombra da mobili distrutti e tendaggi e tappeti rosi da tarme e topi; non appena si avvicina ai gradini, uno scricchiolio gli fa alzare la testa, e si scansa appena in tempo per evitare che il grosso lampadario di cristallo gli cada in testa.

“Ma dove siamo, in Mamma ho perso l’aereo? - esclama, rimettendolo a posto - Mi sono esposto per te, finirò i miei giorni a lavorare per il governo e nemmeno ti conosco! Potresti come minimo essermi grato e lasciarmi fare il mio lavoro di Guida senza ostacolarmi!”

Q amplifica i suoi poteri al massimo e in un attimo l’intera villa si trasforma: non solo la patina di grigio e di vecchio che ricopre ogni cosa scompare, lasciando il posto a colori brillanti, gli oggetti su ripiani e scaffali si allineano in un ordine razionale e perfetto, i mobili cambiano disposizione, conferendo alla stanza più respiro, mentre dalle finestre caldi raggi di sole invadono l’ambiente: fuori anche la nebbia si è diradata e ora il cielo è terso e sereno.

Non sa nemmeno lui come, ma ce l’ha fatta: ha portato la Sentinella fuori dalla Zone.

“Notevole” mormora James, in piedi in cima alle scale.

Notevole davvero: dopo essere entrato in Zone, si era rifugiato a Skyfall, nella sua vecchia stanza, l’unico luogo mentale che di solito gli permette di mantenere l’equilibrio anche quando non c’è una Guida, ma era vicinissimo al punto di non ritorno, quando ha percepito la presenza di qualcuno nella sua testa.

Uno sventurato samaritano, si è detto subito, e ha fatto ogni cosa per tenerlo lontano, perché questa volta era così stanco che perdersi per sempre nella Zone e morire non gli sembrava una brutta prospettiva, ma quella Guida ha proseguito caparbia e incurante dei suoi avvertimenti e ha rivelato delle capacità straordinarie, al pari di Vesper.

No, anche più di lei: quel palazzo non è mai stato così pulito e ordinato, nemmeno quando lei era la sua Guida. Dove nascondeva la Torre una Guida con queste capacità e perché non gliel’hanno mai fatto incontrare?

Squadra ancora un istante il ragazzo al centro del salone: il viso pulito e la costituzione minuta sottraggono diversi anni alla sua vera età, e possono trarre in inganno, ma le sue capacità sono indubbiamente fuori dal comune.

Scende le scale, fermandosi davanti a lui. “James Bond” dice, porgendogli la mano.

Q la guarda con una certa diffidenza, poi la accetta, sorprendendosi della sensazione che gli trasmette: la stretta di James è salda, sicura, ma non troppo forte o aggressiva.

“Q”

“Solo Q?”

“Mi chiamano tutti così.”

“E il tuo numero di matricola?”

Q si scompiglia i capelli con fare nervoso e poi sospira: “Non… non sono una Guida registrata.” Lo sapeva, ora iniziano i veri guai per lui: si prepara a essere investito da una raffica di domande, invece James assume un’aria preoccupata.

“Vuoi dire che non sei parte della squadra di estrazione? Dove mi trovo in questo momento?”

“A casa mia. Perché, c’è qualche problema?”

“Ero sulle tracce di un gruppo di criminali - lo afferra per le spalle - Sei certo che nessuno ti abbia visto e seguito?”

Q se lo scrolla di dosso con un gesto infastidito: “Calmati, sei appena uscito dalla Zone, non devi agitarti. Ti ho trovato lungo il torrente, in un punto poco frequentato, usato solo come discarica, di mattina presto, quindi non mi ha visto nessuno.”

“Tu non puoi saperlo, non sei una Sentinella.”

“Oh certo, dimenticavo - esclama Q con sarcasmo - Noi poveri comuni mortali non siamo nulla a confronto di voi superuomini.”

“I nostri sensi sono più sviluppati, questo è un dato di fatto.”

“La cosa ti è servita ben poco, dato che in questo momento sei sdraiato privo di sensi sul pavimento del mio salotto” gli fa notare Q incrociando le braccia al petto, sfidandolo a dargli torto.

Quel ragazzo ha decisamente carattere e la cosa lo fa sorridere. “Sul pavimento? - ribatte - Non ce l’hai un letto o un divano?”

“Sei troppo pesante: svegliati e vacci da solo a letto.”

Detto questo Q interrompe il collegamento senza preavviso ed esce dalla mente di James, lasciandolo senza parole: che insolente! Gli piace, pensa, stortando le labbra in un sorrisetto.

Il ritorno alla realtà è brusco e traumatico: Q si piega in avanti, nascondendo la testa tra le gambe, in attesa che la testa smetta di girare e che l’ondata di nausea passi: non si era reso conto di aver impiegato così tante energie psichiche per riordinare la mente di Bond, inoltre la luce nella stanza è cambiata, quindi vuol dire che il suo salvataggio è durato diverse ore; allunga con una smorfia le gambe intorpidite e le massaggia per riattivare la circolazione. Mozart, il suo gatto rosso, gli sale in grembo, strusciandosi contro la sua tempia e facendo le fusa, come a volerlo confortare.

“Va tutto bene, piccolo” lo rassicura, regalandogli un grattino dietro le orecchie.

Purtroppo lo stesso non si può dire per la Sentinella, che giace ancora immobile per terra: l’ha fatto uscire dalla Zone, ma questo non significhi che stia bene, è stato in acqua per dio solo sa quante e deve aver sbattuto ripetutamente contro le rocce.

Anche se la cosa non gli sorride affatto, deve chiamare un’ambulanza, non ha altra scelta: non ha sprecato così tante energie solo per veder morire quell’uomo di ipotermia o per una commozione cerebrale.

Sblocca il cellulare, compone il 911 e sta per far partire la chiamata, quando Bond lo sorprende bloccandogli il polso con una mossa fulminea.

“Sto bene” biascica, aprendo piano gli occhi.

“Sì, lo vedo, sei proprio un fiore” ironizza Q, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso: cazzo, gli ha fatto prendere un colpo.

“Accidenti, che carattere. Reagisci sempre così quando sei spaventato?” scherza Bond.

“Non sono spaventato.”

“Posso sentire chiaramente il tuo battito cardiaco.”

“Usare i tuoi sensi subito dopo essere uscito dalla Zone mi sembra una manovra davvero furba.”

“Non ho mai detto di essere particolarmente intelligente. Accidenti - si lamenta - il tuo pavimento è duro.”

Q lo afferra per un braccio e lo aiuta ad alzarsi, lo adagia sul divano, poi gli tira le coperte fin sotto il collo.

Trovandosi quel bel ragazzo a pochi centimetri dal viso, 007 non resiste a sfoderare il seduttore che è in lui: “È un peccato che io non sia in forma, altrimenti le cose su questo divano andrebbero diversamente” scherza di nuovo, e prova una certa soddisfazione nel vedere il ragazzo che si irrigidisce ed arrossisce.

Q cerca di recuperare contegno, nascondendosi dietro una battuta: “A parole sei bravo, ma bisogna vedere se lo sei anche nei fatti: una Sentinella che si lascia sorprendere alle spalle mi sa di imbranata.”

“Ouch! - si lamenta James portandosi una mano all’altezza del cuore - Quella tua linguaccia è un’arma impropria.”

Q sorride, nonostante cerchi di nasconderlo abbassando la testa.

“Grazie per avermi salvato: senza di te sarei morto.”

“Sei sicuro che non vuoi che chiami l’ambulanza o la Torre?”

“No, ma se avessi qualcosa di caldo, come un caffè, sarebbe fantastico.”

“Ci penso io” risponde Q, alzandosi.

Prende del brodo di pollo dal frigorifero e lo mette a scaldare sul fuoco, appoggiando la testa al frigorifero con un sospiro: Bond lo confonde, perché ha poco, davvero poco della Sentinella come se l’è sempre figurata nella sua testa, finora si è dimostrato meno despota e crudele di quel che pensava, è stato quasi gentile, e non ha detto nulla quando ha saputo che non è una Guida dichiarata, quando lui pensava che, solo per quello, gli avrebbe staccato la testa dal collo.

Gli sta rendendo molto difficile disprezzarlo come ha sempre disprezzato le Sentinelle.

E anche la battuta che ha fatto sull’uso del divano… be’, se le circostanze fossero diverse, in fondo non gli dispiacerebbe.

Il brodo bolle e Q ne versa un po’ in una tazza, poi lo porta a Bond, che nel frattempo si è tirato a sedere e sta accarezzando uno dei gatti. Chopin, il traditore che si fa abbindolare dalle coccole.

“Niente caffè, nelle tue condizioni gli eccitanti non ti fanno bene.”

“Chi beve ancora il brodo di pollo?” domanda Bond, arricciando le labbra.

“Io.”

Q riprende il gatto e si siede in poltrona, aspettando di conoscere le prossime mosse della Sentinella.

“Non sei registrato, ma hai un talento naturale come Guida.”

“Non è detto: magari sei solo tu a essere facile da gestire.”

“Sono una Sentinella completa.”

“Oh.”

“Quindi c’è una sola alternativa: le tue capacità hanno un’origine genetica.”

“Mio padre” ammette Q.

“E che tipo è?”

“Non lo so, non l’ho mai conosciuto, è morto prima che nascessi.”

James appoggia il cucchiaio nella tazza. “Mi dispiace - dice con sincerità - Posso chiederti com’è accaduto?”

“È saltato in aria su una mina vicino a Sarajevo, mentre era al seguito della Sentinella che gli era stata assegnata, per questo mia madre ha sempre tenuto nascosto a tutti che anche io sono una Guida, per proteggermi. Pensare di essere lo schiavo di qualcuno che se ne frega se morirai non è un bell’incentivo a lavorare per voi, non importa di quanti soldi ci offrite. Quindi non ti chiederò scusa per non essermi mai registrato.”

La voce di Q è bassa, ma non riesce a nascondere la rabbia e il risentimento ancora nutre per quanto accaduto al padre, e James, istintivamente, lo capisce; sa benissimo che Q non è il solo a vederla così, perché il governo non va troppo per il sottile quando si tratta di reclutare le Guide, anche contro la loro volontà: per le Sentinelle è diverso, loro anelano per loro stessa natura a trovarsi nelle condizioni di poter usare gli ipersensi, sono portate per istinto a farlo, ma le Guide non sono fatte così.

Per questo motivo l’ostilità verso la Torre e le Sentinelle è un sentimento sempre più diffuso tra la popolazione: sono visti come un branco di schiavisti che calpesta i diritti umani delle Guide e nessuno li ha in simpatia, nonostante proteggano il Paese da attacchi terroristici o pazzoidi che vogliono dominare il mondo.

“C’è una ragione per cui esiste la Legge sul reclutamento forzoso delle Guide” dice Bond: la materia è Top Secret, non dovrebbe parlarne, perché riguarda il solo punto debole di loro Sentinelle, nonché il metodo perfetto per annientarle, ma sa di dovere molto a quel ragazzo magro con gli occhiali, che l’ha aiutato nonostante il rancore che prova per il sistema.

E per qualche motivo non vuole che Q lo odi o lo veda come un mostro.

“Non mi interessano le vostre giustificazioni” sibila Q, e Chopin, infastidito, salta giù dalle sue ginocchia.

“Accadde durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale.”

“Ti ho detto che non mi interessa! Mi ascolti quando parlo? Ma no, certo che no, sei una Sentinella, non sia mai che tu non possa dire la tua!”

“La Germania stava per completare l’atomica - prosegue James, imperterrito - e un gruppo di Sentinelle, con Guide al seguito, si stava addestrando vicino a Dover per una missione segreta: il loro compito era quello di introdursi in Germania, vicino a Tubinga, dov’era il sito di costruzione dell’atomica, uccidere i soldati di guardia, riempire il posto di esplosivo e farlo saltare in aria. Solo che le Sentinelle vennero tradite.”

“In che senso?”

“Tutte le Guide che accompagnavano le Sentinelle erano in realtà una Quinta Colonna introdotte in Inghilterra proprio dai tedeschi per boicottare il piano e quel gruppo di Guide scoprì il punto debole di ogni Sentinella, che quando è in Zone fa completo affidamento sul compagno. Durante l’ultimo addestramento, le Guide manipolarono le loro menti a tal punto a tal punto da distorcere la loro percezione della realtà, così cinquanta uomini corsero all’impazzata verso le scogliere di Dover e si lanciarono nel vuoto come lemmings impazziti. Nessuno sopravvisse, se non il povero marconista, che non era né Guida né Sentinella, e riuscì miracolosamente ad lì avvisare il governo centrale. Ovviamente la notizia fu tenuta segreta e le Guide responsabili della strage furono tutte trovate e uccise perché tale conoscenza non si diffondesse, ma è in seguito a questo omicidio di massa che è nata la legge sul reclutamento: dobbiamo essere certi di poter affidare le nostre vite alle Guide, è per questo che ogni volta che una Guida viene identificata, la Torre la recluta e poi la controlla attentamente.”

Q è senza parole: lui sapeva che una Guida aiuta, riordina le menti altrui e scaccia via il caos, ma le parole di James gli hanno mostrato un’altra prospettiva, un’altra faccia della storia.

“Non avevo idea che una Guida potesse indurre qualcuno al suicidio.”

“Perché è una informazione segreta nota solo a certi livelli della Torre. Ora lo sai, anche se questo non giustifica quello che è successo a tuo padre: vorrei che ci fosse un altro modo per assicurare la collaborazione fra Guide e Sentinelle.”

Q abbassa gli occhi sul pavimento.

“Lo vorrei anch’io.”

D’improvviso Bond si fa vigile e scosta le coperte.

“Dove vuoi andare? È troppo presto per alzarti.”

“Mi hanno trovato.”

“Chi?”

“Gli uomini che mi hanno teso l’agguato ieri.”

“Come hanno fatto? Ti assicuro che nessuno mi ha seguito.”

“Almeno uno di loro è una Sentinella, e ha seguito la mia traccia olfattiva. Penso sia retorico domandarti se in mezzo a tutto questo ciarpame elettrico tu abbia una pistola.”

“Sono contrario all’uso delle armi.”

James si porta a lato della finestra della stanza e si concentra, poi si avvicina a Q e gli sussurra: “Si sono divisi, uno entrerà dalla porta d’ingresso e uno dalla finestra della cucina: vai al piano di sopra e chiuditi a chiave in una stanza.”

“Ma…”

“Fai come ti dico, andrà tutto bene.”

“Se chiamo la Torre...”

“No, non serve, me la cavo da solo. Fai come ti ho detto.”

Q è impallidito e sta iperventilando, chiaramente in panico, allora James gli stringe il braccio e con l’altra mano gli sfiora il viso: “Guardami, Q: non ti succederà nulla, te lo prometto.”

La Sentinella, nel momento dell’azione, è straordinariamente lucida e calma e Q, dopo un attimo di esitazione, fa come gli ha chiesto. Corre di sopra e si chiude in bagno: nonostante i due malviventi che stanno per fare irruzione in casa sua, James è riuscito a trasmettergli la sua calma interiore. Forse, senza che nessuno dei due se ne sia reso conto, hanno già formato un legame tanto forte.

Q si siede sul bordo della vasca, intreccia le mani e attende, tendendo l’orecchio, e per la prima volta in vita sua rimpiange di non essere una Sentinella e di non poter sentire cosa sta succedendo al piano di sotto.

“Non osare farti ammazzare James, dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per tirarti fuori dalla Zone.”

 

James recupera il più grosso coltello dalla cucina, per fortuna ben affilato, e si muove silenziosamente attraverso l’atrio verso l’ingresso, acquattandosi nell’ombra del sottoscala, e tiene sotto controllo la porta d’ingresso, da dove, stando ai suoi sensi, entrerà l’uomo che l’ha stordito con il taser la notte prima, la Sentinella a capo del gruppo. L’altro, che entrerà dalla finestra della cucina, non lo è, quindi ci metterà del tempo per scardinare l’imposta e non ha né la forza né la velocità necessaria per metterlo in difficoltà.

Può farcela, si dice, è uscito da situazioni ben peggiori.

Percependo il suo nervosismo, i gatti si aggirano inquieti per casa e il loro zampettare gioca a suo favore, perché confonderà l’udito della Sentinella, impedendogli di individuarlo subito con precisione.

Un colpo di pistola fa saltare la serratura della porta d’ingresso, che viene spalancata con un calcio; la Sentinella entra con l’arma spianata davanti a sé e, in salotto, Mozart fa cadere qualcosa a terra dal tavolo, distraendo la Sentinella. James esce dall’ombra, prendendolo alle spalle, ma non riesce ad ucciderlo al primo colpo come avrebbe voluto, perché all’ultimo l’altro uomo si accorge di lui e si volta di scatto, evitando di ritrovarsi col coltello piantato nel collo, ma James riesce comunque a ferirgli il braccio e fargli cadere la pistola. Lottano corpo a corpo nello stretto corridoio, sbattendosi così forte contro le pareti da creparne l’intonaco, e proprio quando James pensa di essere sul punto di sopraffarlo, viene afferrato alle spalle e scaraventato lontano dal secondo uomo, che non sarà una Sentinella, ma pesa almeno cento chili ed è una spanna più alto di lui.

Dannazione, pensava ci avrebbe messo più tempo a scassinare la finestra.

“Occupati di lui - dice la Sentinella - io vado a fare visita al suo amichetto.”

“Q - urla James con quanto fiato ha in gola - ricordati quello che ti ho raccontato.”

Il suo grido ha due effetti: Q lo sente nonostante la porta chiusa e l’altra Sentinella, non sapendo di cosa sta parlando, acuisce i suoi sensi al massimo, temendo che il piano superiore sia disseminato di trappole o che qualcuno lo aspetti per crivellarlo di colpi, e si ritrova, quasi senza accorgersene, pericolosamente vicino alla Zone.

Q deglutisce rumorosamente, in pieno panico, perché inizialmente non capisce il riferimento di James, poi ricorda: la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, le Guide che condussero le Sentinelle al suicidio.

Può fare una cosa del genere? Non ha mai ucciso nessuno e non pensa di essere in grado di farlo, nemmeno per difendersi, ma forse può tenere l’uomo in stallo nella Zone e poi fuggire dalla finestra, o sperare che James venga a salvarlo.

Percepisce la presenza della Sentinella che è giunta in cima alla rampa di scale e probabilmente anche l’altro uomo si è accorto di lui, perché si volta immediatamente verso il bagno, anziché verso la camera che sta sul lato opposto del corridoio.

Q si concentra e, così come è accaduto per James, riesce ad entrare nella mente della Sentinella con estrema facilità, forse perché sta usando i suoi sensi per captare i pericoli e non può alzare una barriera per impedirgli l’intrusione. James aveva ragione: è un punto debole notevole per quelli come loro.

Invece di esplorare la mente della Sentinella e aiutarlo a mettere ordine nel caos delle sensazioni, Q lo pilota, costringendolo a rivolgere l’attenzione su ciò che vuole lui: gli fa visualizzare il corridoio dove si trova, ma allungato a dismisura, in modo che alla Sentinella sembri che molti metri lo dividono dalla porta del bagno, anziché solo pochi passi com’è in realtà; l’uomo è ormai in piena Zone e non si rende conto del trucco, iniziando a camminare sul posto come un automa. Man mano che avanza verso la porta, Q fa in modo che il corridoio si allunghi ancora, e poi ancora: se riuscisse a ipnotizzarlo a sufficienza, può calarsi in strada dalla finestra del bagno e chiamare aiuto.

Dopo qualche minuto è abbastanza sicuro che la Sentinella non possa più uscire dalla Zona e si appresta a interrompere il collegamento mentale con lui. quando sente un tonfo secco dall’altra parte del bagno, e pochi secondo dopo, la voce rassicurante di James: “Puoi aprire, è tutto finito.”

La Guida spalanca la porta, trovandosi davanti l’agente speciale ricoperto di sangue.

“Dio… sei ferito?”

“No, è il sangue di quell’altro: le ferite alla giugulare sono sempre un macello - allarga le braccia e ha il coraggio di sorridere - Scusa, temo proprio che dovrai sostituire moquette e carta da parati.”

Ma Q non è in vena di scherzare dopo lo spavento che ha preso e si getta d’istinto tra le sue braccia. James resta sorpreso, incerto per un secondo su cosa fare, poi si lascia andare e lo stringe forte, sollevandolo da terra.

“Te l’avevo detto: non avrei mai permesso che ti accadesse qualcosa.”

“James…” sussurra il ragazzo contro la sua spalla, e la sua voce suona dolce e morbida come un invito.

James sa cosa accadrà, se non si ferma subito, quello che accade ogni volta, e Q è solo molto scosso, non lo vuole davvero, e non può approfittarsi di lui.

Lo appoggia a terra di nuovo, facendo scivolare via le mani da lui, ma Q non ha alcuna intenzione di sciogliere l’abbraccio.

“Q” dice piano, cercando di sottrarsi alla stretta, ma l’unico risultato che ottiene è che il ragazzo fa scivolare le mani lungo la sua schiena. "Mi stai rendendo molto difficile comportarmi come un gentiluomo."

"Non ti ho chiesto di esserlo” Q solleva il viso dalla sua spalla, e i suoi occhi sono limpidi e determinati. Sbaglia a considerarlo fragile o non in grado di prendere una decisione lucida. È infatti la bocca di Q che preme sulla sua cancellando ogni esitazione, ed è la mano di Q a chiudersi attorno alla sua e a portarlo in camera da letto.

Qui lo spoglia lentamente, accarezzando la pelle che scopre man mano, cicatrici comprese.

“Ti fanno impressione?”

“No, per nulla - Q scuote la testa, sorpreso da quella domanda - Anche stamattina, quando ti ho spogliato, ho pensato che, be’ - si stringe nelle spalle - tanto male non sei.”

“Ti piaccio?”

Q annuisce una volta soltanto.

“Be’, a quanto vedo hai una passione per rottami e randagi.”

“Problemi?”

“No.”

Si baciano, James gli morde le labbra e Q gli sfiora appena la lingua con la sua, poi si ritrae sfidandolo con un sorrisetto, e James lo atterra sul letto, impossessandosi della sua bocca; si accarezzano, si sfiorano e si solleticano, i gesti audaci e sicuri, come se fossero due amanti di lunga data; le mani di Q scivolano lungo la sua schiena, mentre la destra di Bond si stringe attorno alla sua erezione, facendolo sussultare, la accarezza dalla base alla punta, dove stuzzica la fessura col pollice, spargendo i suoi umori tutto attorno al glande, e Q, la bocca premuta contro il suo collo, geme di piacere.

“Pensi ancora che le mie siano solo parole?” domanda James in tono scherzoso, baciandogli la spalla, mentre la sua mano continua a lavorare lenta e sicura.

“Può essere che stia cambiando idea - sussurra lui - ma devo ancora valutare per bene.”

“Sei esigente.”

“Sì.”

“Mi piace.” James lascia andare la sua erezione e comincia una lenta e tortuosa discesa verso il basso, fermandosi a mordere e succhiare il torace snello di Q, godendosi i suoi sospiri ed i respiri pesanti, preme una mano sul suo addome per tenerlo fermo e lo accoglie in bocca con la stessa lentezza con cui ha percorso il suo corpo, poi solleva la testa per riprendere fiato e in quel momento Q si divincola, veloce come un gatto, e prima che James possa capire cosa sta succedendo, un improvviso calore umido avvolge il suo cazzo, lasciandolo senza fiato.

“Non è giusto che tu ti diverta da solo” gli fa sapere il ragazzo, morsicandogli l’interno della coscia destra. Lascia a malapena a Bond il tempo di sistemare entrambi in diagonale sul letto e torna a succhiarlo con tale trasporto che James fatica a riprendere la concentrazione.

Q si agita con impazienza e James ridacchia, scoccandogli un bacio sull’inguine. “Scusa, hai ragione.”

Gli passa un braccio attorno alla gamba e glielo prende in bocca, assecondando il ritmo veloce che Q vuole; lascia scivolare una mano oltre i testicoli, verso la sua apertura, che sfiora appena con il pollice e le gambe di Q tremano violentemente.

“James…” mormora tra un sospiro e l’altro, per avvertirlo che è vicino.

La Sentinella non si tira indietro, anzi amplifica i suoi sensi per godersi al massimo l’esperienza dell’odore pungente del ragazzo e del suo sapore amaro sulla lingua; Q geme e mugola con le labbra ancora strette attorno a lui e la sensazione si riverbera in tutto il suo corpo, facendolo venire con un grido appena trattenuto.

Q rotola sulla schiena e lo guarda assottigliando gli occhi: senza occhiali, la sua miopia gli regala uno sguardo quasi sognante, e James si gira, lo raggiunge e lo stringe a sé, cercando di nuovo la sua bocca.

Q chiude gli occhi e lascia che James lo baci fino a togliergli il fiato; quando li riapre, però, si ritrova con James nella sua mente, nel salotto di quella grande villa nella brughiera.

“Scusami, non volevo introdurmi nella tua testa, non so come sia successo” si giustifica il ragazzo, mortificato. A parte i casi di emergenza, quando la Sentinella deve essere risvegliata dalla Zone, non è corretto introdursi nella sua mente senza permesso.

Anche per James è una sorpresa che Q sia riuscito a farlo con tale naturalezza: lui non ha le difese alzate in quel momento, ma è comunque notevole, perché la sua mente ha sempre offerto una certa dose di resistenza e un’altra persona, una Guida diversa, non ci sarebbe riuscita. _“È il legame”_ pensa, quella straordinaria sintonia tra Sentinella e Guida di cui ha sempre sentito parlare, ma che non ha mai avuto con nessuno. Alza gli occhi verso Q e vede che il ragazzo ha il suo stesso pensiero, e non ne sembra turbato.

“Mi piace come hai sistemato qui - dice James, accomodandosi in poltrona - Anche i colori sono più armonici.”

007 non ha mai considerato la sua mente un bel posto, con i suoi sensi di Sentinella è sempre stata un delirio che a malapena le Guide riuscivano ad arginare, ora invece c’è un ordine quasi rigoroso, ma soprattutto una calma e una pace che lo fanno sentire bene.

“Chissà - mormora Q, che invece preferisce accucciarsi davanti al camino acceso - Forse ho un futuro come interior designer.”

James ha capito a cosa allude: Q è convinto che ora che tra di loro si è creato il legame, lo porterà con lui alla Torre a lavorare come Guida, ed è ciò che sarebbe tenuto a fare secondo la legge.

Ma è la cosa giusta?

Quando è certo che Q si sia addormentato e sia scivolato via dalla sua mente, James si alza facendo il meno rumore possibile, e si guarda in giro, osservando quel piccolo caos fatto di componenti elettronici, cavi che corrono in giro per le stanze e computer smontati e rimontati: questo è il mondo di Q, questo è quanto lo fa sentire realizzato nella vita, e lui non ha il diritto di portarglielo via. Mozart alza su di lui i suoi vispi occhi gialli e James si porta un dito alle labbra, pregandolo di non miagolare, poi richiude la porta alle sue spalle. Arriva anche Chopin, ed entrambi si strusciano contro le sue gambe, quasi avessero intuito le sue intenzioni e volessero trattenerlo lì con loro.

“Mi piacerebbe restare - sussurra James, inginocchiandosi per accarezzarli - ma non sarebbe giusto.”

 

Il mattino dopo Chopin e Mozart balzano sul letto, zampettando sulla forma addormentata di Q per reclamare la loro colazione. Il ragazzo si muove sotto le coperte, cercando un corpo caldo a cui stringersi, ma non c’è nessuno accanto a lui.

Si solleva e si guarda attorno, cercando i suoi vestiti, ma non ci sono nemmeno quelli.

“James?” chiama ad alta voce, ma l’unico a rispondere è Chopin, che gli tocca il braccio con la zampa anteriore.

Si alza, avvolgendosi nella vestaglia e lo cerca, ma è solo in casa, anche i due cadaveri sono scomparsi assieme a James e, a testimoniare che ciò che ha vissuto non è stato solo un sogno, restano solo le chiazze di sangue sul pavimento.

“Idiota…”

 

 

Il controllo medico è terminato e 007 si sta rivestendo, quando il dottor Lange entra nello spogliatoio e gli agita davanti una cartella clinica.

“Dov’è?”

“Non so di che parla.”

“Non faccia il finto tonto con me, 007: l’elettroencefalogramma mostra chiaramente che lei è andato in Zone e poi ne è uscito. Chi è la Guida che l’ha aiutata? Qui nessuno sa niente.”

“Sono abile al servizio, dottor Lange?”

“Sì, certo, ma…”

“Allora la ringrazio, buona giornata.” James lo supera urtandolo con una spalla e il dottore finisce per fare mezzo giro su se stesso.

“007, aspetti! Cosa devo scrivere sul rapporto?”

James continua a ignorarlo e lascia l’edificio, ma se liberarsi del seccante dottore è stato facile, M, che lo aspetta in macchina davanti all’ingresso, è un osso molto più duro.

“Una Guida non registrata?” domanda a bruciapelo.

È anche dannatamente intuitiva.

L’auto parte, sfilando veloce sulla corsia preferenziale verso la Torre.

“Perché non l’hai portata con te?”

“Non ho potuto.”

“Però ti sei fatto trovare all’uscita dell’autostrada con due cadaveri al seguito: quelli hai trovato modo di portarli, e una Guida no?”

James non risponde, sperando che M desista. Invano, ovviamente.

“Ti rendi conto? Trovi una Guida tanto in gamba da trascinarti fuori dalla Zone e non solo violi la legge non dicendo chi è, ma la lasci andare?”

“Le Guide sono persone, M, non oggetti, e hanno una loro volontà: se vogliamo che questo sodalizio continui a funzionare, qualcosa deve cambiare nella legge, dobbiamo concedere loro più libertà e autonomia.”

“Si può sapere chi hai incontrato? Un rivoluzionario alla Che Guevara?”

“Io scendo qua” Bond non aspetta nemmeno che la macchina sia ferma del tutto: approfitta di un semaforo rosso e apre la portiera.

“James! James, dannazione - M cerca inutilmente di fermarlo - Se non hai una Guida, la prossima volta che vai in Zone potresti non farcela.”

James ne è perfettamente consapevole, ma una volta tanto ha scelto di non comportarsi da Sentinella: non vuole che Q rinunci alla sua vita per adattarsi a una che non gli piace e che gli porterebbe di continuo alla mente il ricordo doloroso del padre. Nemmeno per Vesper, che era diventata per lui molto più di una Guida, aveva avuto un tale riguardo: non ricorda di averle chiesto se essere una Guida era davvero la sua aspirazione o se, potendo, avrebbe voluto fare altro nella vita.

Con Q è stato diverso: anche se è una Guida estremamente potente e ha avuto con lui una compatibilità immediata, lasciarlo andare è stata la scelta più giusta per il ragazzo, di questo è convinto.

 

Per questo l’ultima persona che che si aspetta di vedere davanti alla sede del MI6, una settimana più tardi, è un giovane dai capelli neri e gli occhiali, che indossa un parka di due taglie più grande, appoggiato alla balaustra del ponte sul Tamigi con l’aria più calma di questa terra.

“Cosa diavolo ci fai qui? - sibila, afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo dietro a una cabina del telefono - Hai idea di cosa ti succederà, se ti scoprono?”

“Buongiorno anche a te, James. Io sto bene, e tu?”

“Non è il momento di scherzare, Q! Io ho fatto di tutto per tenerti al sicuro, ma se ti avvicini così imprudentemente alla Torre, verrai scoperto e allora non potrò fare nulla per proteggerti.”

“È questo che pensi di aver fatto? -  domanda Q, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia - Mio dio, te l’ha mai detto nessuno che hai un ego smisurato?”

“Per una volta nella vita faccio la cosa più giusta e tu ti arrabbi?”

“No James, tu ti sei comportato da Sentinella, né più né meno.”

“Prego?” L’agente segreto è davvero spiazzato dalla sua reazione.

“Davvero non ci arrivi? Hai preso al posto mio una decisione che spettava a me, ma tu hai pensato di sapere qual era la cosa migliore e hai agito senza nemmeno parlarmene, sparendo come un ladro.”

“È tutta la vita che ti nascondi, odi il sistema per ciò che è successo a tuo padre e non vuoi lavorare per il governo: mi sono forse perso qualcosa?”

“Sì, ti sei perso il fatto che potevo aver cambiato idea, dopo quella notte.”

“Q…”

“A meno che quello che è successo non abbia significato nulla per te - alza il mento e lo sfida con lo sguardo - È così? Sono stato solo il divertimento di una notte?”

James sostiene il suo sguardo e stringe i pugni. “Non è così, e tu lo sai bene, sei stato nella mia mente, hai visto il legame che si è creato fra di noi.”

“E allora perché te ne sei andato via così?”

“Q, non posso chiederti di far parte della mia vita: non è quello che vuoi, e poi hai visto il cimitero nella mia mente, hai visto la fine che fanno le persone che mi stanno vicine.”

“Non è una decisione che puoi prendere da solo, non più! Tra di noi si è creato un legame e la cosa ha effetti anche su di me: che ti piaccia o no io sono la tua Guida ora, e se vogliamo che funzioni, d’ora in poi le decisioni che ci riguardano le prenderemo insieme.”

È giovane, ma è testardo, James lo capisce bene: Q sarà inamovibile e, in tutta onestà, gran parte di lui è felice di rivederlo e vorrebbe stringerlo ancora e non lasciarlo più andare, non solo come Guida, ma anche come compagno.

“Lo faresti davvero, per me? Verresti a lavorare per il governo?”

Q scrolla le spalle e guarda il mastodontico edificio con aria di sufficienza. “Sono curioso di sapere se i computer che hanno lì dentro sono così potenti come dicono.”

“I computer.”

“Sì, i computer. E poi chissà che casino hai già combinato nella tua testa: non ho fatto la fatica di rimettere in ordine solo per vederla di nuovo a soqquadro.”

James sorride e lo prende per un braccio.

“Viene, ci sono delle persone che devi incontrare e alcune formalità da sbrigare.”

“Ovviamente ho le mie condizioni.”

“Ovviamente.”

“I miei gatti verranno con me, anche in ufficio, se capita: a loro non piace essere lasciati soli troppo a lungo.”

“Questo mi sembra ragionevole.”

“E più non voglio essere solo la tua Guida, un qualcuno che viene usato all’occorrenza e per il resto è considerato un peso: voglio un lavoro vero, un incarico che mi dia delle responsabilità.”

“Questo lo è già di meno.”

“Ma io sono bravo con i computer.”

“Quanto lo sei come Guida?”

“Forse anche di più.”

“Interessante.”

“So che non è ciò che le Guide fanno, ma-”

“Le cose possono cambiare: ci ho riflettuto a lungo anch'io e le Guide non possono continuare a essere trattate come è stato finora.”

“Mi aiuterai, quindi? Anche se non sarà facile?”

James lo bacia e gli accarezza il viso. “Q, sono la tua Sentinella, sarò sempre dalla tua parte.”

“E io dalla tua.”

 


End file.
